1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injector module to be used for an internal-combustion engine of a vehicle or the like and injector electric block body and injector main bodies to be used for the same.
Further, the present invention relates to an ignition coil device module to be used for an internal-combustion engine for a vehicle or the like.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an injector for injecting fuel to combustion chambers of an internal-combustion engine is comprised of a needle valve and an electromagnetic coil for electromagnetically driving the needle valve to open and close being unified with each other, generally. Then, the fuel injecting orifice side ends of injectors are inserted into the injector mounting holes at the engine head side, and delivery pipes are attached to the fuel intake side ends of the injectors and fastened to the engine head side with bolts or the like, whereby the injectors are installed, fixed, and sandwiched between the engine head and delivery pipes.
Furthermore, exciting current conducting harness terminals for each electromagnetic coil are connected to each injector thus installed and fixed via connectors.
Further, recently, electronic control has been widely employed for engine systems of vehicles and the like, and various techniques have been employed in which ignition coil devices (igniter-combined ignition coils) and injectors are also provided in the ignition systems and fuel systems of the engine corresponding to the combustion chambers, and the ignition coil devices and injectors are controlled by an engine control unit to control the fuel injection amount and ignition timing for each combustion chamber.
As a wiring form for the ignition coil devices in such a conventional type of engine room, a structure has been employed in which ignition coil devices are attached to the corresponding positions of the cylinder head cover of the engine by fastening with bolts and the like, and harness terminals drawn out from the engine control unit are connected to the ignition coil devices, respectively by connectors.
[Problems to be Solved]
However, in the abovementioned injectors, connectors of the harness terminals must be connected to the injectors in the vicinity of the engine head, so that efficiency of the assembly work to the engine head is poor.
In addition, since harnesses formed of electric wire bundles are used as the wiring members between the engine control unit and injectors, and the harness terminals and injectors are connected to each other by connectors, the entire injector is very heavy.
Further, according to the conventional structure, since a system is employed in which the harness terminals drawn out from the engine control unit are connected, respectively, to the ignition coil devices attached to the engine side in the engine room, this system is troublesome and assembly work efficiency is very poor.
Therefore, a first object of the invention is to provide an injector module which shows excellent assembly work efficiency to an engine body and can be reduced in weight, and an injector electric block and injector main bodies to be used for the same.
Further, a second object of the invention to provide an ignition coil device module in which assembly work efficiency to an engine is improved.
[Means for Solving the Problems]
In order to solve the abovementioned problems, an injector module according to Aspect 1 of the invention is provided with a plurality of injector parts corresponding to combustion chambers of an engine and fuel injecting control of the injector parts is made by an engine control unit, wherein, said injector module comprises: an injector electric block body which is formed so that, inside an injector frame body with injector main body housing holes made in the frame body at positions corresponding to injector mounting holes at the engine body side, electromagnetic coil parts are installed so as to be wound around the inner circumferences of the injector main body housing holes, and wiring for connection to the electromagnetic coil parts are installed; and injector main bodies which are formed into roughly columnar shapes and have valve parts to adjust the timing of fuel injection from fuel injecting orifices, columnar parts which are provided in succession to the valve parts to feed fuel supplied from fuel intakes linearly, and movable magnetic bodies which can reciprocate between predetermined open and close positions for opening and closing the valve parts and are pressed toward the close positions, wherein the injector main bodies are inserted into the injector main body housing holes in a posture in which the movable magnetic bodies are movable to the open positions against the pressing forces in accordance with excitation of the electromagnetic coil parts and are movable to the close positions due to the pressing forces in accordance with non-excitation of the electromagnetic coil parts.
As described in Aspect 2 of the invention, the injector module may be constructed so that fixing core portions are provided at the centers of the electromagnetic coil parts, the movable magnetic bodies are provided to be extensions of the fixing core portions, auxiliary core portions are provided around the outer circumferences of the movable magnetic bodies, and outer circumferential core portions are provided around the outer circumferences of the electromagnetic coil parts, whereby a magnetic circuit is formed so that magnetic fluxes generated by power supply to the electromagnetic coil parts passes the fixing core portions, movable magnetic bodies, auxiliary core portions, and outer circumferential core portions and then reach the fixing core portions again.
As described in Aspect 3, nonmagnetic bodies may be interposed between the fixing core portions and outer circumferential core portions.
As described in Aspect 4, in place of or in addition to the outer circumferential core portions provided around the outer circumferences of the electromagnetic coil parts, inter-injector core portions may be provided between the injector main body housing holes of the injector frame body to form a magnetic circuit in which magnetic fluxes generated by power supply to the electromagnetic coil parts pass through the adjacent inter-injector core portions.
As described in Aspect 5, the injector electric block body may be unified with a delivery pipe.
As described in Aspect 6, a construction may be employed in which pressure-welding terminals are connected to the winding ends of the electromagnetic coil parts, and coated single-core wires are used for wiring, and the ends of the wires are pressure-welded to the pressure-welding terminals.
The injector electric block body of the injector module described in Aspect 7 is provided with a plurality of injector parts corresponding to combustion chambers of an engine, where fuel injecting control of the injector parts is made by an engine control unit, and comprises: an injector frame body with injector main body housing holes made in the frame body at positions corresponding to injector mounting holes at the engine body side; electromagnetic coil parts which are disposed to be wound around the inner circumferences of the injector main body housing holes to electromagnetically open and close the valve parts of the injector main bodies to be inserted into the injector main body housing holes; and wiring which is installed inside the injector frame body for connection to the electromagnetic coil parts.
The injector main bodies of the injector module described in Aspect 8 are provided with a plurality of injector parts corresponding to combustion chambers of an engine, where fuel injecting control at the injector parts is made by an engine control unit, and are formed into roughly columnar shapes having fuel intakes on one side and fuel injecting holes on the other side, and comprises: valve parts which are provided at the fuel injecting hole sides to adjust the injection timing of fuel supplied through the fuel intakes; and movable magnetic bodies which can reciprocate between predetermined open and close positions for opening and closing the valve parts, and are pressed towards the close positions, and open the valve parts by moving to the open positions against the pressing forces by use of excitation of the electromagnetic coil parts provided at the injector mounting hole sides of the injector electric block body side.
Further, in an ignition coil device module in which ignition coil devices are provided corresponding to a plurality of combustion chambers of an engine, and ignition control of the ignition coil devices is made by an engine control unit, the ignition coil devices are electrically connected at predetermined pitches by flexible wiring with flexibility and unified with each other, whereby ignition control is made through the flexible wiring.
Furthermore, the flexible wiring may be a flexible printed board.
Furthermore, the pitches of electrical connection of the ignition coil devices to the flexible wiring may be made longer than the provision pitches of the ignition coil devices for the engine.
Furthermore, the ignition coil device module may be structured so that, on one surface of each ignition coil device, connection surface base portions at which the electrical connecting terminals are exposed are provided, and fixed cover members to be fixed in a detachable manner at each connection surface base portion so as to surround the outsides of connecting terminals at the connection base end portions are provided, and by fixing the fixed cover members to the connection surface base portions, the flexible wiring is sandwiched and fixed between the fixed cover members and connection surface base portions, wiring conductors at portions in the flexible wiring thus sandwiched and fixed corresponding to the connecting terminals of the connection surface base portions are exposed, and the connecting terminals and wiring conductors are electrically connected to each other by the sandwiching fixation.
In addition, between the connection surface base end portions and fixed cover members, annular sealing members may be provided to surround the outsides of the connecting portions between the connecting terminals and wiring conductors.
Furthermore, when the flexible wiring is sandwiched and fixed by fixing the fixed cover members to the connecting terminals, pressing elastic materials for pressing the exposed portions of the wiring conductors against the connecting terminals may be provided on the fixed cover members.
Furthermore, a cylinder head cover in which the flexible wiring and fixed cover members are installed may be provided.